Nevermore
by Tukiko K
Summary: She was weak and weary, pondering… pondering… "I can't do this anymore." Sakura said.  "No one's asking you to." He said softly, so quiet, so gentle, she almost missed it.  "Nevermore will I love him… nevermore." Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary

The night was black, blacker than any night she had known before. Not a star shone in the sky, nor even the moon, for low in the heavens above, a cloud of darkness loomed. It was a night that told of her dread, a night that sang her sorrow in the rain. As she lay upon a bed far too soft for one so sad, she thought of a day not so long ago… a day that marked a change. A day that would forever be remembered as her sorrow. She was weak and weary, pondering… pondering…

"_Why would you want to join me?" He asked suspiciously. "What are you trying to pull?"_

"_I have no ulterior motive." She replied with longing in her eyes. "Ever since you left, I've regretted not going with you. I'll do whatever you want. I don't want any more regrets."_

"_Do you know what I want?" His eyes narrowed in spite._

"_It doesn't matter… I'll follow any order you give me." She replied in desperation._

"_To crush the village. That is my goal."_

_Her eyes widened to reveal the whites around her emerald irises._

"_Are you willing to betray your home for me?" He asked in a voice like ice._

"_If that's your desire… yes…"_

"_Prove it." He pointed down, down at the pathetic woman lying at his feet. "Kill her and I'll take you."_

_The request, so treacherous, so heartless, took her by surprise. But determination, strength, took grip of her knife. "Who is she?"_

"_One of mine, but she's rendered useless." He replied without a hint of emotion in his black orbs. "You're a medic, aren't you? Perfect, you can take her place."_

He's changed._ She thought in despair._

"_Can you handle this?"_

_Her hesitation, a brief moment, a lack of action, provoked him. He made his move, cruel, heartless, his move to smother her life._

There was a rapping at the door, waking her from her reminiscing. Another one come to watch, a friend to care when he never did.

"Another visitor," she sighed with a sigh so deep, she longed to release her final breath. "It's not important, not anymore."

"I know you're in there." Came a voice as to remind her of her life.

She ignored the voice, that of a familiar man.

"What a bother." She heard him mutter outside the door, a door that kept all her dark feelings locked inside.

"Go away!" She yelled desperately, hoping he'd think again of bothering her further.

"I'm coming in." And that he did.

With a crash and bang, a sound much like thunder, the door fell through splintering, splintering on the ground. He entered in slowly, his face apologetic, his hand scratching his head.

"Sorry," He said quietly.

She glared, her red eyes stinging each moment. "Why are you here?"

"My turn to watch out for you."

She was dry, no longer able to shed her tears. She merely sat, hating the kindness being given. He took a few hesitant steps, uncertain, unsure, and sat beside her, willing to console. He offered his shoulder, a solace, a comforting gesture… and she took it.

"I can't do this anymore."

"No one's asking you to." He said softly, so quiet, so gentle, she almost missed it.

"Nevermore will I love him… nevermore."

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

" 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door;

Only this, and nothing more."

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own "Naruto." Story inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's _The Raven_, by request. This one's for Sarah. Hope you like. Pleas read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 2: Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December

It never snowed. The water never froze to the beautiful white, the white that purified the world. It never snowed, not in Konohagakure, where the history of blood was so old. The white that fell from a December sky could never purify, purify the village built by blood. There were heroes and there were foes, then there were those… those who didn't know where they stood. She was one such person, Haruno Sakura. The man she had loved, tried to love, had in return tried to kill her. He repaid her devotion, unrequited and pure, with disinterest and even disdain. Now, the girl with the pink hair, the kunoichi with the viridian eyes, no longer knew what her future held.

And that's why he, Nara Shikamaru, sat beside her. To watch, protect, guard the life he felt that the girl would attempt to take. It was such a bother… troublesome… such a drag. Yet, it was his duty, as a friend, as a shinobi, it was his duty to protect the king. The king was the people, the king was his friends, the king was those who could not protect themselves. And as fate would find it, Shikamaru had been chosen to keep the girl company, on this bleak December night. He looked to the hearth that held a dying fire, casting shadows upon the floor. Eagerly he waited and wished for the night to end, so he could take his leave. Though his thoughts were elsewhere, his actions gave comfort to the girl leaning upon his arm. She drew herself closer, attached to his warmth. The gesture surprised him, to say the least, causing his eyebrows to jump. He felt a sorrow form, a sorrow for the lost… the lost kunoichi. It was a shame for one so rare and radiant to be consumed by such a grief. It was in these hours, the hours of that bleak December night, that Shikamaru was a knight. A knight for a distraught maiden, he was a fortress for her refuge.

Her tears were dry, her eyes red, as she said to Shikamaru, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked again confused.

"For the kindness you've shown." She smiled, weak and fleeting, at him.

"Don't mention it." He replied gruffly.

Her resolve hardened and her face became confident. "I will not disappear. I will not fade into the night to become a forever nameless kunoichi. I will be strong and I will live." She gazed into his eyes and a sincere smile graced her lips. "I will no longer let myself miss the beauty of this world because of Sasuke. His blackness is nothing I desire."

Shikamaru watched her and pride swelled in his chest. It was about time. So much time had been wasted, thrown away, on account of that heartless Uchiha. Many had suffered, for he had been an ally, a teammate… a friend. No longer. Shikamaru, a knight, his duty was to protect the king. Sasuke was a threat, a danger, a problem. He was now, the enemy.

"He has made his choice." Shikamaru said grimly. "He'll pay for what he has done."

_Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore._

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore,_

_Nameless here forevermore._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sure it wasn't quite clear if I was continuing or not... here's your answer, yes I am. It's less of a story, poetic more than anything, but there is a story and it will continue through the verses of "The Raven" poem. It's a little experimental, but hey, if you like it leave a review... in fact, even if you don't, still leave a review. Near 100 hits and no reviews, that's sad. Let me know what your thoughts are.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 3: And The Silken Sad Uncertain Rustling of Each Purple Curtain

She looked at him, her glistening green eyes focused solely on him. There was a yearning, a desire deep in her eyes. Longing, an earnest need. "Visiting again?"

He sighed and stared at the purple curtains. The silk rustled uncertainly in the cool January breeze. "I wanted to check up on you," he replied lazily.

"Every day?" She said with the hint of a smile.

He glanced at that hint, and felt a flutter, like a leap, before he glanced away. Her happiness thrilled him—filled him with fantastic terrors he never felt before. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone," she replied and a light pink dusted her cheeks. "You're always with me."

He tried to still the beating of his heart by mumbling, "Troublesome," under his breath. When he lifted his eyes to meet hers, his breath hitched to see her so close.

"You don't think that," she replied in barely a whisper. "All the nights we've spent together talking and healing…" she felt her blush heat her face, "you don't feel that way."

"I'm here to visit, nothing more," he said a small stutter in his voice.

Her viridian eyes danced and glittered as she giggled. She thought he was funny, and he couldn't figure why.

"I'm glad," she finally said, much to his relief.

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached for his hand. Her soft fingers lightly pressed his calloused hand, and she pulled him towards the table near the fluttering curtains. He stared dumbly at her, amazed by her familiar, friendly… intimate… action. She offered him a seat before sitting across from him.

"How are you?" he asked after a moment, brief, of silence.

"Better than ever," she smiled.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,

" 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door,

Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door.

This it is, and nothing more."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter's a little shorter than the other two. I'll try toupdate the next chapter soon. With Christmas coming up, it'll probably be difficult, but I'll try. This time of year is so busy, so I'm sorry it took so long for this one. I hope you liked it. Leave me some reviews. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 4: Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer

There was a tapping on the door, soft and gentle, like the dripping of rain. He barely heard it. The tapping continued, it sounded again. Continuous. He was roused from his dream, and he frowned. What a bother for someone to come to his home so late in the night. Such a drag to leave the warmth of his bed. He placed his feet carefully on the wooden floor and stood, unsteadily. He made his way slow, but sure, to the door… to the door where the annoying noise grew louder. He drew a hand down the side of his face, the sleep still there, holding him in place.

"What is it?" he asked. There was silence for a moment and then the knocking, rapping, tapping picked up louder than before. He stumbled in the dark as his feet took him closer to the object of his annoyance. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Hold your horses," he grumbled impatiently.

Unbolting the locks, he stifled a yawn as he pulled open the wide door. Darkness… and nothing more. His eyes widened and he peered into the night looking for the person who had disturbed his sleep.

"Snuck in while your eyes were closed," he heard a familiar voice say. "Some shinobi you are, Shikamaru-kun."

His head turned to gaze over his shoulder. Indeed behind him was a pink haired kunoichi, dressed in her familiar scarlet clothing. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at her.

"Forgive me for being so lame, Sakura," he replied sarcastically. She beamed at him. Her dazzling viridian eyes sparkled even in the darkness of his apartment. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She turned slightly away, lowering her eyes bashfully from his gaze. Shikamaru could see the pink blush that made her face glow. "You didn't visit me tonight…"

"I just got back from a mission," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I know…" she looked at him and smiled again. "I waited though. I was hoping—I thought…" she stuttered and then sighed. "I missed you."

His heart flipped, fluttered, skipped. He gazed at the pretty girl before him and felt his soul grow stronger and he hesitated no longer. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl in a warm embrace. She buried her face into his chest and smiled contently. But then, he began to pull away, and she longed for him to hold her closer, hold her tighter. A finger lifted her chin and she gazed into his dark eyes. The space between them closed as his lips found hers in a gentle kiss.

After an eternity of sweet bliss, the kiss was broken and Shikamaru said breathlessly, "I missed you too."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

"Sir," said I, "or madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is, I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door;-

Darkness there, and nothing more

* * *

**A/N: **Le sigh. As per request, chapter 4 is up. Sorry it took so long, you know how the holidays are... nonstop. So today at work, the power went off about an hour early from closing time. Early day. Sucks though, because I went in an hour late also, due to some freezing rain. Two hours off my work day. Good in some ways, bad in others. Sooo... what do you think of the story so far? I've still got quite a few verses of the poem to cover. I know that the story really has nothing to do with the poem, but I like using the words and imagery. What are your thoughts? Leave me some reviews, let me know the story is worth continuing. It'll be next year before I post again... Happy New Year! Hope 2011 is awesome for ya!


End file.
